Knock the Door
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: Ada beberapa peraturan tidak tertulis di kediaman Uchiha. Dan salah satunya adalah… jangan lupa mengetuk pintu sebelum kau masuk./Canon/Uchiha Family/Dont like dont read/


Ada beberapa peraturan tidak tertulis di kediaman Uchiha. Dan salah satunya adalah… jangan lupa mengetuk pintu sebelum kau masuk.

.

.

_Kakkoii-chan presents_

**Knock the Door**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Warning! OOC, gejeness, typo

ENJOY!

.

.

Tidak biasanya Sarada pulang dari akademi seawal ini. Pelajaran hari ini hanya sampai tengah hari lantaran senseinya ada urusan mendadak. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menghabiskan waktunya berlatih bersama anak-anak lain di akademi, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya lantaran masih sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan teman-temannya tadi. Ah, lupakan, lupakan, Sarada.

Ah, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat biasanya waktu-waktu seperti ini Mamanya masih bertugas di rumah sakit. Mungkin ia harus mampir ke tempat mama-nya berkerja dulu sebelum pulang untuk mengambil kunci rumah. Menjadi anak dari ayah yang selalu berpergian keluar desa dan ibu yang masih aktif bekerja di rumah sakit membuatnya mau tak mau sering harus menjaga rumah sendirian.

Seandainya saja ia punya saudara untuk menemaninya. Ah, ia jadi iri kalau melihat Boruto bersama adiknya, Himawari.

.

.

"Ah, Sakura-san sudah pulang sejak tadi setelah Uchiha-san menjemputnya kemari," jawab salah satu perawat yang berjaga di bagian resepsionis.

"Tadi Papa kemari?" tanya Sarada dengan mata berbinar, memastikan kalu ia benar-benar tidak salah mendengar.

Perawat itu tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. "Sepertinya Uchiha-san baru saja pulang dari misinya dan langsung menjemput Sakura-san," jawabnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku langsung pulang saja, arigatou ne, Nee-san!" ujar Sarada sebelum setengah berlari menuju rumahnya.

.

.

Papanya pulang! Sarada tidak bisa menghentikan senyum yang terbentuk di wajahnya saat ini. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu papa tersayangnya itu—hampir satu bulan! Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menemui papanya yang selalu sibuk pergi ke luar desa itu.

Begitu pintu rumahnya tertangkap indera penglihatannya, senyum di wajahnya semakin lebar. Papa dan mamanya pasti terkejut melihatnya sudah pulang, pikirnya. Saking tak sabarnya, ia membuka pintu rumahnya begitu saja—ah! Untung saja tidak terkunci. "Mama, tadaima!," teriaknya sembari buru-buru meletakkan sepatunya di rak dan berlari ke tempat dimana papa dan mamanya biasa menghabiskan waktu. "Kude—eh, papa dan mama sedang apa?"

Sarada tidak bisa menahan keheranannya melihat kedua orang tuanya dengan posisi aneh di sofa ruang tengah. Sakura dengan posisi setengah berbaring dengan Sasuke berada di atasnya dengan jubah hitam khasnya berada di atas lantai tak jauh dari posisi keduanya. Keduanya tampak terkejut melihat putri semata wayangnya berdiri menatap mereka dengan bingung.

Buru-buru Sasuke beranjak dari posisi awalnya, merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit naik memperlihatkan bagian perutnya sekilas. Sakura tak kalah cepat segera duduk, "Tumben kau pulang cepat, Sarada-chan," sapa Sakura sembari menyelipkan rambutnya yang agak berantakan di balik telinganya.

"Hm, Shino-sensei ada urusan jadi kami dibolehkan pulang cepat," jawab Sarada masih dengan tatapan heran. Ia berjalan mendekati kedua orang tuanya, kemudian duduk di sebelah mamanya, "Kalian sedang melakukan apa tadi?"

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah sementara Sasuke mengeluarkan suara seperti tersedak, "Ti-tidak melakukan apa-apa kok, Sarada-chan," jawab Nyonya Uchiha itu dengan gagap.

"Oh ya? Sepertinya kalian sedang melakukan sesuatu waktu aku masuk tadi," tukas Sarada dengan polosnya. "Apa itu sejenis permainan?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu," ujar Sasuke pelan, dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya.

Sakura mendelik, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Permainan apa itu?" tanya Sarada dengan tertarik. "Ceritakan padaku, Papa!"

Sasuke hanya mengusap rambut putrinya yang penuh rasa ingin tahu itu, "Mungkin kalau kau sudah besar," jawabnya sedikit misterius sebelum beranjak dari sana.

"Papa, kau membuatku penasaran," gerutu Sarada.

"Sayang, itu bukan hal yang penting," buru-buru Sakura mengambil alih situasi, "Kenapa tadi kau masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, Sarada-chan?"

Wajah Sarada langsung berubah, bibirnya mengerucut. "Aku hanya tidak sabar untuk bertemu papa," ujarnya membela diri.

Sakura tersenyum, "Kau pasti sangat merindukan papa ya?"

Sarada mengangguk bersemangat.

"Tapi, lain kali kalau jangan lupa mengetuk pintu, terutama kalau kau masuk ke rumah orang lain," wanita itu memberi tahu dengan lembut. "Atau kamar orang lain. Dengan mengetuk pintu tandanya kau menghormati privasi orang lain. Kau mengerti?"

"Tapi kan ini rumahku juga, Mama."

Sakura terdiam sejenak, "Tapi kalau tidak dibiasakan kau bisa lupa," wanita itu mencoba memberi alasan yang logis.

"Baiklah, lain kali aku akan berhati-hati," ujar Sarada akhirnya, menurut.

"Anak pintar," puji Sakura sebelum mendaratkan kecupan sayang di dahi gadis kecilnya itu.

.

.

'Sial,' runtuk Sarada untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu. Seharusnya ia tidak mendengarkan cerita Inojin di akademi tadi. Kini ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya dengan tenang.

Berawal dari pelajaran sejarah Konoha yang kebetulan sedang membahas mengenai pembantaian klan Uchiha. Begitu sensei mereka pergi dari ruangan kelas, anak-anak langsung berisik membahas pelajaran barusan.

"Bukankah kau sekarang tinggal di distrik Uchiha, eh, Sarada," tanya Boruto dengan ekspresi horor. "Itu kan bekas pembantaian yang tadi diceritakan Shino-sensei."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau iya?" Sarada menyalak ketus.

"Kau tidak takut dengan… hm, arwah para Uchiha yang dibantai?" Inojin menyeletuk.

Mata Sarada memicing, "Tidak ada yang namanya hantu di dunia ini," jawabnya dengan nada yang sama.

Inojin buru-buru meletakkan telapak tangannya ke mulut Sarada, "Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu."

"He? Memangnya kenapa, Inojin?" Boruto bertanya penasaran.

Ekspresi Inojin berubah menjadi lebih serius, "Kau tau, aku dengar kalau kau tidak percaya dengan hantu, para makhluk gaib itu malah akan mengganggumu untuk menunjukkan kalau mereka ada," lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

Seketika wajah Sarada memucat. Rupanya kata-kata Inojin barusan benar-benar ia anggap serius.

"Mana ada cerita seperti itu," tukas Shikadai dengan nada bosan.

"Aku serius, Shikadai. Aku membacanya di buku," Inojin tak mau kalah.

"Bukumu itu salah," Shikadai tetap bersikeras—membuat keduanya kemudian berdebat hebat.

Dan sekarang, di malam dengan hujan lebat ini, cerita itu kembali terngiang jelas di kepala Sarada. Apa benar ada yang namanya hantu. Bagaimana kalau nenek atau paman Uchiha yang meninggal pada peristiwa itu benar-benar mendatanginya. Membayangkannya saja ia sudah merinding.

Mungkin ia bisa pindah ke kamar mamanya sekarang, pikirnya. Sesekali ia memang menemani mamanya tidur ketika papanya—lagi-lagi—sedang mendapat misi di luar desa. Walaupun kali ini ada Sasuke di sana, ia rasa papanya tidak akan menolak permintaannya—toh tempat tidur mereka memang besar.

Sembari memeluk erat salah satu bantalnya, ia berjalan buru-buru ke kamar kedua orang tuanya yang berada di sisi lain rumahnya. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan keringat mengucur deras di wajahnya, takut tidak sengaja melihat sosok yang seharusnya tidak bisa dilihat.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun, ia buru-buru membuka pintu kamar dimana Sasuke dan Sakura tidur, "Mama, Papa, bolehkan a—?"

"Sa-sarada," pekik Sakura sembari mendorong Sasuke yang tengah bertelanjang dada menjauh dari tubuhnya—membuat pria itu mendecih pelan, kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Kenapa kemari malam-malam?"

Sarada memandang aneh ke arah papa dan mamanya, sebelum perlahan mendekat ke tempat tidur keduanya. "A-aku tidak bisa tidur, bo-boleh kan aku tidur di sini bersama mama dan papa?" tanyanya dengan mata memelas.

Sejenak Sakura dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. "Tentu saja boleh, sayang," Sakura menarik tubuh putrinya itu mendekat, kemudian membiarkan gadis kecil itu merangkak naik ke tengah-tengah tempat tidur.

"Sepertinya aku butuh air sekarang," Sasuke berkata pelan, menatap Sakura sekilas sebelum keluar dari kamar—kali ini sudah dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Jadi, mau menceritakan kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Sakura lembut setelah membenarkan posisi selimut di tubuh Sarada.

Wajah Sarada sedikit memerah, "Ini semua karena kata-kata konyol Inojin," sungutnya pelan.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya begitu cerita dari mulut Sarada selesai. "Kau tau, selama mama tinggal di sini bersama papamu, tidak sekalipun ada yang namanya hantu muncul. Kalaupun mereka ada, mereka tidak akan mengganggu kita, sayang. Mereka justru akan menjaga kita," wanita itu berkata lembut sembari mengusap pelan kening putrinya. "Karena Jiisan, Baasan, dan Itachi-jisan sangat menyayangi kita."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja," Sakura mengangguk. "Jadi sekarang saatnya kau tidur. Kau tidak mau terlambat berangkat besok pagi kan. Ah, lihat papa juga sudah kembali."

Benar saja, Sasuke sudah kembali dan menutup pintu kamar mereka. Perlahan ia menempatkan tubuhnya di sisi lain Sarada, membuat gadis kecil itu berada di tengah-tengah.

"Papa, kenapa tidak memakai baju tadi?"

Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. "Karena papa kepanasan tadi," jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

"Tapi di luar sedang hujan lebat."

Lagi-lagi terdapat jeda sebelum Sasuke menjawab dengan seringai tipis, "Sou? Tapi di sini panas."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura memperingatkan. "Lanjutkan bicaranya besok pagi saja ya? Oyasumi, Sarada-chan," lanjut wanita itu dengan nada menutup pembicaraan sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi putri kecilnya.

.

.

"Apakah dia sudah tidur?" bisik Sasuke sangat pelan.

Sakura mengangguk, "Tidak terasa, Sarada sudah besar sekarang," ujarnya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Hn," Sasuke mengiyakan, ikut tersenyum—walau sangat tipis. "Kurasa sudah saatnya dia punya adik," ia melirik ke arah istrinya penuh makna.

Ekspresi Sakura langsung berubah.

"Tenang saja, lain kali aku tidak akan lupa mengunci pintunya," Sasuke menyeringai menggoda—membuat wajah Sakura menyerupai tomat sekarang.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!"

.

.

Mungkin seharusnya ada satu peraturan lagi di kediaman Uchiha. Jangan lupa mengunci pintu kalau tidak ingin kegiatanmu terganggu.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

TADAAAA! Berakhir dengan gejenya. Saya tau sepertinya ide ini pasaran, tapi saya nggak tahan buat nulis ini. Agak OOC ya Sasukenya? Wakakakakak. Ini fic pertama saya yang memakai Sarada di dalamnya. Jadi terharu deh. #plaaaks

Maap kalo banyak kekurangan sana sini. Ini aja bikinnya pas lagi garap skripsi, hhe. Parah nih, tapi gimana lagi udah ngebet pengen nulis. Agak sedikit beda dari bayangan awal sih, tapi ya sudahlah. Hha.

Thanks buat yang udah mampir, yuk review! XDD

Salam cintah, kakkoii-chan.

**~ Jogja 15012015 23:17~**


End file.
